


Yowamushi Clansmen

by AkiDreams



Category: K (Anime), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clansmen, Fights, LOL where is this heading, No Bicycles Sorry, Superpowers, clan wars, first fic, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiDreams/pseuds/AkiDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onoda Sakamichi was just a normal teenager who wanted to buy his favorite DVDs. By walking into a gang war between the Red Clan and their rival gangs gets him sucked into a chaotic world of colorful powers and equally colorful people. How will he survive?</p><p>...Or alternatively, a K Project AU of Yowamushi Pedal that nobody asked for.</p><p>First Fic on AO3, go easy on me~!</p><p>(also title subject to change since it was sort of last minute LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

_Clang. Clang. Clang._ The sound of a single pair footsteps clangging on the metal staircase echoed throughout the building. A young boy climbed up the winding stairs of the tall abandoned building with only the glowing green light from his PDA accompanying him. 

The metal door at the very top of the stairwell opened with a creak. From beyond the exit, the chilling night air rushed towards the boy. Atop the rooftop, the lights from the surronding building filled the landscape with a rainbow of colours. In contrast to the colorful scenery below, the sky was covered with ghostly grey clouds that hid away the stars.

Looking down from the view, the young boy opened a window on his PDA.

> _**JUNGLE SPECIAL COLLAB MISSION** \- Heart-Link with Friends on the Magical Airship_
> 
> _Event Time: December 9 20XX 00:00:00 - 01:00:00  
>  Reward: Limited Edition Love Hime Kotori  & Arimaru Figurine Set_
> 
> _Player: Onoda Sakamichi_
> 
> _Quest Description: The evil Baddies have struck Shizume City! Minions are running around stealing sources of magical power as we speak! Their forces are so great that Kotori and her friends cannot fight them alone! We need to call on the lovely Magical Girls of the Heavens to help! During the event, use your PDAs to send a SOS Friendship Beam towards the mystical airship to contact them! Come out and help Kotori thwart their evil plans to take over the city!_

It's almost time! The boy named Onoda thought as he waited for the giant airship to pass by above him. I must help Kotori fight against the Baddies!

* * *

Leaning on the railings at the edge of the roof, Onoda looked at the sky for any sign of the airship.

"The view is so beautiful from here! I should take a picture and show it to all my friends when I get back."

"Really?" A mysterious voice came from beside Onoda. He turned to look but could only see a dark figure balancing on top of the railing a short distance away. 

Onoda opened his mouth to warn the other of the danger and ask that person to come back down, but was cut off. "Be care-"

"A night like this....is really gross."

_Gross? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Even so, I don't feel like sharing it with you." The stranger continued on. "So begone, small fry."

"I am not a small fry! My name is Onoda Sakamichi. We can be friends if you want too..!"

"....Gross."

Immediately, the stranger turned around with a cruel expression and a gun in hand. Seeing the lights from the nearby buildings reflect of the gun, Onoda could only stare in surprise.

"I am the Colourless King! Everyone else before me is small fry."

* * *

A gunshot.

**"ONODAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fic just hit me like a speeding truck on a highway one day, so I just though 'Why not try writing?'.
> 
> So here we are! Though it's just a prologue to test the waters for now... I hope you liked it!
> 
> (on a side note, I cannot format HTML to save my life...LOL sorry for bad formatting this time around!)


	2. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a usual trip to Akiba. Since when does anything go right if you are a glasses-wearing main character though?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

An alarm rings loudly. A young boy reached out from his mass of blankets to turn off the blaring noise. Grabbing his round glasses from the nearby dresser, he got ready for a long day ahead.

Today was a very special day. 

"It's Sunday! Love Hime Season 2 Limited Edition DVD comes out this afternoon! Not only that, the first 100 copies come with a special signed poster from the creator himself!"

With that thought in mind, the boy who was named Onoda Sakamichi rushed out the door and sped off on his trusty bicycle. From the house that he just left from, a loud yell bellowed out.

"Sakamichi! Remember to buy milk and eggs on your way back!"

 

* * *

 

Onoda cycled through the bustling streets of Shizume Town. Being the technologically advanced centre of Tokyo Metropolis it was, the holographic displays on the sides of the buildings showed various colorful advertisements and animations. Small robots also prowled the streets for garbage and wrong-doers to clean up.

The destination that this young boy had in mind was a small store in the corner of the shopping centre called Akiba. It sold a variety of anime-themed items and also held a number of special events throughout the year. Onoda was a regular customer of this shop and would head to Akiba every Sunday with his allowance to buy new merchandise of his favorite titles.

Inside the store, Onoda quickly ran to the shelves to get his special item. At the end of the aisle, he crashed headfirst into a red shape that suddenly appeared before him.

"Ah. Sorry 'bout that! You OK?" 

The red mass he collided with was actually a person with spiky red hair and a flashy white and crimson track suit.

_So....so cool! He looks like a shounen manga protagonist!_

Realizing that the other boy was speaking to him, Onoda broke out of his trance.

"U-umm...I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

"That's good. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now, ka-ka-ka!"

"Y-yes!"

"Hrmm.... You look like one of them otaku, with those glasses and backpack. Think you can help me with something?"

Heated glares from the other customers in many parts of the store were shot at the red-head, though he did not seem to notice at all.

"....I am an otaku...but....well what do you need help with?"

"You see, my cousins' birthdays are coming up next week and they both like gundams, but I don't know which ones to get them. Which one of these just scream _Heroic_ and _Amazing?_ "

" _Heroic_ and _Amazing?_ What about the _Red Warrior Amazing_? It first debuted as the 3rd Generation Meijin's new gundam in Gundam Build....."

"The Red Warrior Amazing, huh. I like that name! It's flashy and cool, just like me! I'll take it!" The loud redhead proceeded to grabbed two identical boxes and left for the checkout counter.

"...where the _Red Warrior Amazing_ proceeded to descend from the heavens and....H-hey! Where did you go?"

 

* * *

 

"Ka-ka-ka! Thanks for all your help, Lil'Otaku! My cousins will love their presents!" 

The two boys walked out of Akiba side-by-side, their spoils of war in hand. Over the short time they have known each other, they have quickly become comrades in the battle to get the best anime merchandise on sale.

Now feeling familiar enough with the young man in front of him, Onoda gathered up his courage and said, "My name isn't Lil'Otaku, it is Onoda, Onoda Sakamichi."

"Onoda Sakamichi, huh." The redhead grinned. "Well it's nice to meetcha Onoda-kun! You can call me Naruko Shoukichi or the Speedster of Naniwa!" 

"Oh, nice to meet you Naruko-kun! I-if you don't mind, w-would you be m-my f-friend?" 

"Ka-ka-ka, Whatcha being all jittery for? Of course we'll be the bestest friends!" Naruko cackled energetically while slapping a flustered Onoda on the back. "If ya ever run into any trouble in town, just say you're my buddy and they should back off!"

_Is Naruko-kun a celebrity or something?_ Onoda wondered. _Or maybe he is actually a superhero with awesome superpowers that works to protect Shizume Town from the shadows! That would be so cool!_

_"_ The Speedster of Naniwa is pretty well-known around these parts, so people know not to mess with me, ka-ka-ka!" Naruko continued to talk, oblivious to Onoda's increasingly fanaticial thoughts.

"O-ok Naruko-kun!" Onoda nodded and smiled at Naruko. Remembering that his mother had told him to buy eggs on his way back, Onoda excused himself and waved goodbye to his new friend.

"See ya later, Onoda-kun!"

 

* * *

 

Onoda walked steadily towards Ishiyan Market with his Love Hime merchandise in hand. The store was owned by a large family and sold almost anything anyone could think of. The owner's family was very well-known and liked in the community for being hardworking and very friendly. Stepping into the shop, Onoda was met by a cool gust of air conditioning and a cheerful greeting from the boy at the counter.

"Welcome to Ishiyan Market! I hope ya'll have a fine day!" The cheerful yet clearly scripted lines came from the eldest son of the family. He had a bright grin on his face and seemed very reliable just by standing at the cash register in his work uniform. Onoda smiled nervously and went off to grab what he needed. Even though the boy at the cashier seemed very approachable, Onoda was not brave enough to go up and try to make friends with him. He seemed too outgoing and popular, just like a sports team regular in school instead of an anime fan club member like Onoda. Plus, there were some strange rumors going around that he was seen hanging out in abandoned warehouses sometimes. 

"Will that be everything?" The boy's cheery voice broke Onoda out of his thoughts. He nodded politely to the cashier and gathered his things. It was getting late, if he did not leave soon he would be late for dinner.

"Thanks! Please come again!" 

 

* * *

 

From all his years of travelling to Akiba and back, Onoda knew the streets in this neighbourhood like the back of his hand. This included the maze of alleyways in the food district where all the restaurants and small confectioneries were. He moved as fast as he could through the narrow alleyways to make it home before evening. The area seemed a bit rowdier than usual, but Onoda ignored it since in a short while, he would be able to see his home in the distance.

Not too far ahead, two figures rushed past him so fast they looked like one large, dark blur. It was hard to distinguish, but the two seemed to be teenage boys. One of them with shorter, lighter hair appeared to be injured in one shoulder and was leaning on the other boy as they moved. Onoda watched them disappear around another corner as he continued to walk, not noticing three other large figures running towards him quickly from the same direction.

"OUTTA THE WAY, TRASH!"

A bulky man collided into Onoda just as he turned towards the yell, knocking him harshly down onto the unforgiving ground of the alleyway. Looking up, Onoda saw that man and his two followers now towering over him with menacing auras. Fearing for his life, he quickly tried to retreat on his hands and feet, but was stopped by a massive, sweaty hand grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"YOU ONE OF THEM?!"

"HELPING THOSE TWO PUNKS GET AWAY, WE'LL SMASH YER GLASSES IN!"

The thugs were so enraged, they were practically steaming from the ears. Onoda squirmed and thrashed about, but could not escape the firm grip on his shirt. Fearing the oncoming fist, Onoda squeezed his eyes shut and waiting for his face to explode in pain.

 

* * *

 

"AAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

A loud scream broke the tense atmosphere. Incidentally, that cry of excruciating pain did not come from Onoda. In fact, his face was still miraculously free of pain and fist-marks. Despite his curiosity and confusion, Onoda did not dare to peek at the scene in front of him until he felt the tight grip on his shirt collar loosen.

There was another person who just joined their group in the alleyway. He was a fine-looking young man in a black and white jersey who looked around the same age as Onoda. He had silky, black hair that fell down to partially cover a pair of striking, dark eyes that froze everyone to their spot with a single look. His tall stature and intimidating aura allowed him to tower over even the thugs who were considerably larger ( _read: fatter_ ) than him. This man had easily grabbed the thug's arm, stopping him from throwing a punch at the young otaku by twisting it painfully behind his back. While still gazing at the young man, Onoda noticed that he also had a long sheathed sword hanging from his waist, ready to be used in case the conflict were to escalate. And escalate it did.

"YOU COCKY PRETTY-BOY!!! LET HIM GO!!!"

The other goons, feeling reckless and desperate to regain the upper hand in the situation, charged towards the newcomer, who still had their leader in his grasp. Using the thugs' leader as a projectile, the young man threw the bulky thug at the other two. All the thugs collapsed into a pathetic pile by a nearby dumpster. 

_S-soo Cool! He beat them so quickly!_ Onoda thought excitedly. _And he looks just like Animaru-kun!_

The thugs were enraged more than ever before after their bodies and dignities were both literally thrown in the trash. They grabbed whatever makeshift weapons they could find nearby and attempted to impulsively launch them at the young man. Unfortunately for them, the dark-haired boy was not even slightly fazed by this oncoming barrage of garbage and gracefully jumped out of the range of fire. Meanwhile, Onoda continued to sit dumbly at the spot where he was dropped earlier, watching as everyone else continued to fight.

_...I....I should do something. But what?_ Onoda felt as if he should help his savior out of his current predicament before he ends up either getting injured or killing someone. Looking around him for some sort of hint or event flag, his line of vision landed on the bags of groceries laying harmlessly a few meters away. Surprisingly, they remained intact despite all the chaos.  _That's it! I can use those!!_

With an abnormal burst of speed due to sheer adrenaline and desperation to help the dark-haired boy, Onoda rushed over to his fallen grocery bags and grabbed the carton of eggs. Picking up the first one slowly, fingers trembling from sheer fear of what could happen to him after this, Onoda closed his eyes and hurled the eggs towards the group of thugs.

_SPLAT!_

The egg landed on a thug's shoulder just as he was about to throw a broken beer bottle. It looked as if a bird had dropped its load onto his unsuspecting shoulder.

_SPLAT!_

Another few eggs went flying, this time exploding in the second thug's face. The broken eggshell pieces and runny egg whites dripped into his eyes, making him scream with excruciating pain. The other young man who had been dodging out of the way of all the garbage had to jump back to avoid being hit by the splattered remains of the eggs.

_SPLAT!_

More eggs flew in the direction of the thugs, who now forgot about the dark-haired man and instead were fully intending to strangle the life out of the person blindly throwing eggs at them like there was no tomorrow. The gooey remains dripped off their clothes and faces as they ran.

Onoda reached into his bag, but felt nothing but the rough texture of the paper carton.  _Oh no._

_I'm so dead._ Now defenceless, Onoda stood there like a deer in headlights as the slimy, trash-covered thugs charged towards him with murderous glares in their eyes. 

Just when his life was about to flash before his eyes, Onoda noticed a blur of red suddenly appearing in front of him and a loud slashing sound. Within the glowing crimson aura, the young man stood with his sword pointing out towards the side. The thugs were sent flying across the alleyway and landed unceremoniously inside a smelly dumpster nearby.

_He saved me again! What a nice person!_ Onoda thought. _He's just like a heroic knight that cuts down all the villians and saves the day!_

Lost in his anime-inspired daydreams once again, Onoda failed to notice the young man in front of him turn around to look intensely at him. Without a sound, the man raised his unsheathed blade and pointed it towards Onoda's face, the tip only inches away from the frame of his large, round glasses. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and distrust.

"Identify yourself. Which clan do you belong to?" The tall young man spoke in a serious tone. "Are you part of an enemy group?"

_W-w-what?! What does he mean by clan?!_ Standing face to face with the sharp tip of a long sword, Onoda felt terror greater than he had ever experienced before in his short, unassuming existence.  _I'm innocent!!!_

While Onoda trembled like a leaf, the other boy continued to speak.

"If you are an enemy, I, Imaizumi Shunsuke of Homra, will cut you down where you stand." He stated. "You interrupted our battle and attacked us with projectiles. Which group are you in?"

Seeing as the other boy will slice him up if he says a single word wrong, Onoda continued to remain frozen there and thought desperately of how to convince him of his innocence. Unfortunately, he seemed to have been deemed suspicious from the start. No matter how many ideas he came up with, only one thought remained prominently on Onoda's mind.

_I am SO dead!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up WAY earlier, but uploading/HTML etc. issues :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this installment~! (For anyone reading this...)
> 
> As a general question, what do you think of the story title? :/
> 
> *On a side note, for anyone who was hooked from the suspense(??? lol) prologue last chapter...actual action(?) is probably still quite a while away...since all the 'important' characters have to show up first~!


	3. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onoda, using all the knowledge at his disposal to try to save himself from the dangerous situation he lands himself in, with questionable results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be up a few days ago. But my files decided to "go missing" for a while as a April Fools joke (?).
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who left kind comments and kudos :D
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

_Previously on Yowamushi Clansmen:_  

_"If you are an enemy, I, Imaizumi Shunsuke of Homra, will cut you down where you stand. Which group are you in?"_

_Onoda, paralyzed by fear, could only continue to stand there dumbly as a long, sharp sword was pointed at his face._

_I am SO dead!!!_  

 

* * *

Moments passed, yet the atmosphere remained so tense it was pratically tangible. Onoda's mind raced, desperately trying to find a way to get out of this dangerous situation unscathed.

_Think, Onoda, think!_

_What should I do now?!_

_Which options do I have to get the good end?!_

_Actually a normal end would be fine at this point!!!  
_

While Imaizumi continued to watch his every move suspiciously, Onoda tried to explain in a calm and composed manner to the other boy that he was just an innocent passerby.

"U-ummm! Iaminnocent-pleasedontkillme-thatswordisverypointyyyy!!!!" Onoda blurted out loudly. Imaizumi only stared intensely at Onoda, looking just a little more confused now.

"I meant...that...Imnotanenemy-actuallycanwemaybe-becomegoodfriendsinstead-please?!?"

"...what did you say?" 

With the sword still aimed towards him and Imaizumi preparing to cut him down, Onoda was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

"I'm just a passing NPC! The harmless kind that runs around in a rectangle pattern all day long! And when you finally catch up to them, does nothing useful except telling you information about themselves and their own irrelevant needs!"

The heavy silence returned. Onoda internally prayed that the other young man would feel merciful and let him go now.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are mocking me right now. You will regret making a fool of me!" Imaizumi rushed forward.

With a flash of silver, his sword swung towards Onoda intending to strike him down with the back of the blade. Fortunately for Onoda, he scrambled backwards just in time to avoid getting hit directly. Barely a moment later, Imaizumi's blade once again swung towards Onoda in a smooth motion. Adrenaline pumping as he feared for his life, Onoda desperately jumped around trying to dodge every attack.

SLASH!

_Why is he trying to kill me?!!_ Onoda internally cried out as he narrowly avoided the blade.  _  
__Did I say something wrong?!!_

SLASH!!

The sound of the blade slicing the air dangerously close to Onoda's left side practically sent him into a state of all-consuming panic.  
_AHHH!!!! Why did this happen?!!?! Did I miss a Quick Time Event somewhere?_

SLASH!!!

_Is my charm stat too low to start this social link?! Should I have drank some Pheromone Coffee at the mall?!_ _  
_ Surprising even himself, Onoda somehow managed to get out of the way in the nick of time. Impressed yet slightly miffed by Onoda's unexpected agility, Imaizumi began to speed up the frequency of his strikes.

SLASH!! SLASH!! 

_He got angrier!! What do I do!?!_ Onoda desperately tried to recall all his giant repertoire of (gaming) experiences for a solution to his current predicament. _  
__Maybe what I need is to stand by him on the battlefield to unlock side quests and increase affection points! Wait...we are both on a battlefield already...but on opposite sides!!!_

Glancing around for some sort of cosmic sign sent to guide him, Onoda noticed his fallen bag lying innocently by the wall. His first instinct was to see if his Love Hime merchandise was still undamaged (it was fine) and then check if there was anything he could use.

 _Maybe if I give him the right gift, he will join my party! I have an empty egg carton, a Love Hime Limited Edition DVD, and two cartons of milk._

 _So what should I do?_

 _> _ Give Milk

> Give Love Hime Limited Edition DVD

**> Give Empty Egg Carton**

_Hmmm... I don't think the empty egg carton would help. Actually that may remind him that I almost **accidentally**  egged him earlier._

_Something that anyone will definitely like...WOAH! That was close! I almost become Onoda 1/2!! Desperate times call for desperate measures, I should present him with the Love Hime DVD!!!_

_...But it was a limited edition copy...with_   _a set of newly released figurines. I haven't even had a chance to hold the shiny surface of the DVD case yet!_

_...No! This is necessary for my survival!_

_...But, what is life without Love Hime?!?!?!!!  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Even though it pains me, I have come to a decision. I really hope this works!!!  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Umm.....I-I really am not your enemy..." Onoda started nervously. Watching the other boy bowing humbly on the ground, Imaizumi stopped his fierce attacks to listen to what the clumsy glasses-wearing boy had to say now. "I-If you spare me, I...will give you this carton of milk. It's fresh from the store and the calcium can help you with your anger probl- WOAH!!" 

A sword bathed in bright red aura landed right beside a stunned Onoda. He stared at the ground which cracked and smoked after the impact while grabbing his slightly burnt pant leg. Before him, Imaizumi stood there with an ominous silence and murderous glare.

_T-that's it. I'm dead. It hasn't even been 3 chapters and I already got the BAD END._ _I hope this won't hurt too much._ Onoda shuddered at the thought.

"Any last words?" The voice that came from above was cold as ice. 

"...." Looking as if the world was ending (which is techinically was... for him), Onoda stared lifelessly at the ground in front of him. At this point, he no longer had any ideas to escape his current situation. He thought about all that he would be leaving behind after today.

_I_ _will never have a chance to see all my collectible figurines and my anime DVDs again. I will never be able to open that limited edition set I got earlier. I won't be able to get home for dinner and deliver the groceries. I will not be able to see my mom again...!!!!!!_

Jolting up like he was struck by a bolt of electricity, Onoda looked up at Imaizumi.

"B-Before you slice me up like sashimi, c-can I have one last request? Please?"

"...What is it?"

"Can I call my mom once? She is expecting me to come home for dinner right about now."

Seeing no reason to refuse such a request, Imaizumi pulled out a black cell phone from his pocket and handed it to the boy on the ground. Onoda began pressing buttons on the phone, planning to talk to his mother one more time.

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap.  
_

_Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_

_Bzzzzzttttt.....  
_

Without warning, the phone in Onoda's hands began vibrating. The screen changed to show that a call was coming in from someone listed as ' _Loud Idiot'._ Onoda accidentally clicked on 'Answer' instead of 'Ignore' and stared in surprise as the call connected.

"Yo Hotshot!"

The voice coming from the phone seemed strangely familiar to Onoda. Still in a daze, he could not recall the name associated with that energetic voice while he continued to listen.

"Where are ya? King is looking for ya! Don't tell me you got lost in the alleyways because you were too excited about getting into a huge brawl after so long!!"

The name of the voice's owner was on the tip of Onoda's tongue, but still he could not think of it. In the meantime, Imaizumi took the phone out of his hands and proceeded to respond to the person on the other side in an unamused voice.

"You are the only one that does that. So, why is King looking for me? I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Ka-ka-ka! You're too slow! We finished up all the goons in our area ages ago! King wants everyone to meet back up at HQ right away!"

"...Fine. I'll finish the job now." Immediately, Imaizumi lifted up his glowing-red blade, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"W-WAIT!!" Onoda interrupted out loudly. "You said that you would let me make a call first!!!!"

"...? ...That voice ...It sounds familiar..." The lively voice called out from within the phone. "AH!! Onoda-kun?! It's Onoda-kun right?!"

"Is that....Naruko-kun?!?"

"Hey Onoda-kun! How are ya doing? Did you watch those DVDs you bought already? "

"O-oh, not yet! Did you give your cousins the presents yet?"

"Nope! They're coming this weekend though, so it will be an awesome surprise!"

Imaizumi was standing patiently at the side as the two boys conversed, wondering why they seemed so friendly with each other. As the conversation dragged on, he decided to finally put an end to this and silenced both boys by cutting in abruptly.

"Naruko, why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"The enemy? Who are you talking about, Hotshot?"

"That guy you were talking to like an old friend is a part of the rival gang. He pretended to be an innocent and ambushed us with eggs during the battle."

"T-That's a misunderstanding!" Onoda cried out. Unfortunately for him, no one was paying attention to him at the time.

"There's no way Onoda is one of those thugs! He's just an otaku!!"

"...A what?"

"An otaku! He helped me out at the store to buy some Gundams earlier today, so I know he is a good guy."

"I still think he is untrustworthy."

"Argghhhh! Why are you so stubborn!" Naruko groaned dramatically. "King says to bring Onoda-kun with you! We're gonna settle this at HQ."

"...Fine." Imaizumi hung up and turned to Onoda with a chilly stare. "Come with me. Your innocence will be judged by the King."

_The King? Does he mean the King of Knights? The King of Light? Lucifer? Will the Illuminati come after me thinking I am the son of Satan?_

"What nonsense are you talking about? King is obviously the King of Homra." Imaizumi responded flatly. Apparently Onoda spoke his thoughts out loud, much to his embarrassment.

_Homra's King?! I-I am going to encounter to final boss already?!?!?! But I haven't grinded enough levels!!!_

Onoda glanced around him in fear, looking for a way to escape his imminent doom. Sadly for him, Imaizumi noticed his shifty behaviour and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging the unwilling boy towards their destination despite his loud pleas for mercy.

 

* * *

 

The place Imaizumi practically hauled Onoda to seemed like a perfectly innocent café in the middle of the food district. The outside was decorated with many outdoor patio tables with brightly colored umbrellas. Various potted flowers were scattered around the entranceway and hung from the large sign on the roof that spelled out _CAFE SOHOKU._ Inside the full length glass windows, there were similar tables filling the interior of the café. On the bright yellow walls, there were many pictures and bicycle related décor arranged tastefully. All in all, it looked like a sunny location for young people to hang out and enjoy themselves.

Rather, that is what it should have been, if the café was not currently devoid of customers and overflowing with red aura so overwhelming it could be seen and nearly felt even from afar.

Getting closer to the café, Onoda's fruitless attempts to escape increased, though he still did not manage to succeed. When the small bell above the entrance of the shop chimed, Onoda finally gave up all hope of salvation and fell limp under Imaizumi's strong grip. 

Inside, the entire Homra was assembled along the tables and the cash register with serious expressions. Every one of the members exuded a powerful and solemn atmosphere. Onoda stood still at the doorway, too scared to take a step closer to that group. Imaizumi had other plans, however, and forcefully pushed him on the back. Onoda fell forward, landing on the ground right in front of the group. Looking up, he came face to face with the most severe looking man with a dark crimson pair of sunglasses.

"Kinjou-san, I brought him." 

"Good work Imaizumi." The man in shades spoke with a deep, rumbling voice. Onoda flinched as he noticed all eyes in the café were on him.

_Somebody....anybody.....SAVE ME PLEASEEEE!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about writing Onoda is that he gives me the excuse to throw in as many anime/game references as I want XD. There is less going on this chapter as last one, but actually the page count is about the same :P
> 
> Since this story was originaly intended to be a mashup of both stories (YowaPeda & K), those who watched those may be able to pick up a lot more hints to both plots (though it is not a necessity....more like an extra bit of fun scavenger hunting)?
> 
> That being said....I feel like it is going to be a LONG while before we get to the main plot -.-" Troubles of having a large cast of people to work with. So this current part may as well be called "Homra Intro Arc" or something...
> 
> Hope you can all bear with me and enjoy the ride~ 
> 
> See you all next time~!


	4. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded by enemies, Onoda must fight for his life, and innocence against a very intimidating(?) group. What will happen now?! (hint: world-building info dumps ahead! ...maybe :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the SUPER ULTRA LATE update *cryyyy*
> 
> This literally sat on my desktop for 1.5 weeks because I did not even have a spare second to post. 
> 
> *denied by life*
> 
> Hope you enjoy though~! (the story also refused to stop going XD)

_Previously on Yowamushi Clansmen:_

"Kinjou-san, I brought him."

"Good work Imaizumi."  The man in shades spoke with a deep, rumbling voice. Onoda flinched as he noticed all eyes in the café were on him.

_Somebody....Anybody.....SAVE ME PLEASEEEE!!!!!!_

 

* * *

"I am the 3rd King, the Red King, Kinjou Shingo." The sunglasses-wearing male stood up and looked down at Onoda. "Boy, you have been accused of being part of the rival gang and attacking one of our members. How do you plead?"

_Even his name sounds very final-boss-like....There's no way I can beat someone with flashy shades like that!!! He looks like a man of indomitable spirit and masculinity!!!_

The man in question smirked. Around him, light chuckles and a booming "KA-KA-KA" were heard.

_Oh no, did I say that out loud?!_

"I-I am innocent!! P-please believe me, The Mighty Kinjou!"

"......I see." Kinjou spoke. "We will determine whether or not you are telling the truth."

"Kinjou! Let me at him!" A man that was large in every way stepped forward from the crowd. He wore a long white apron over his bright yellow shirt. "I will test how honest he is!"

He strolled towards Onoda, smacking him on the back in a friendly manner while laughing heartily. Onoda subtly rubbed his now-aching back as the man continued to speak.

"I am Tadokoro Jin! The one who shall test if you are lying or not!" The bulky man walked over to the counter, dragging poor Onoda along with him. "You can lie with your mouth, but there are two parts of you that are definitely honest. That is why I will look directly inside your heart and your stomach for the truth!"

Tadokoro turned around, shuffling through the drawers and pulled out a giant butcher knife.

_That knife is really big and sharp!!!!! Is he going to look inside my heart and stomach....LITERALLY?!?!?!_ Onoda screamed internally. _HELP!!! I don't want to die so soon!!!_

Holding the knife high and smiling widely, Tadokoro strode back towards Onoda. Unfortunately for Onoda, his legs chose this exact time to feel as if they turned into jelly so he could not run away.

"Wait here just a bit, little boy!" Onoda shut his eyes tightly in fear while Tadokoro spoke. Laughing in a booming voice, he continued straight past Onoda into the room in the back. 

Behind the closed door, loud banging of the knife hitting a hard surface and the clanging of metal pans echoed throughout the café. Sounds of raging fire, sparks popping in harmony with the microwave's humming and a blood-curdling scream streamed out of the room followed by a large thud.

_What is going on?! It sounds like a warzone in there!! Is it a food war?! But this isn't a cooking manga!!!_ Onoda's overly imaginative mind mentally wailed. _Plus, wasn't that the sound of something with a metallic surface sparking and popping inside a microwave? Where is the warning saying " **Kids, it's dangerous, don't try this at home** "!?!_

Heavy footsteps signalled the return of Tadokoro. Not wanting to see what horrifying torture he will be subjected to, Onoda still did not dare to peek while the footsteps approached. 

The steps halted a short distance before Onoda, followed by an astounding crash in front of him where a table was supposed to be.

_What was that?! Did he bring the diabolical weapon he just made in there? Is it Mysterious Food X?! Will it open up and pull me into the Meat Dimension?!!_

"Here you go little boy!" Tadokoro boomed. "One Tadokoro Special made with my heart, resolve and 100% organic, no GMO added ingredients!"

Seeing as nothing was reaching out to grab or maim him at the moment, Onoda dared to peek at the so-called diabolical weapon in front of him. Instead of a food-based monster or a interdimensional portal, what actually lay on the table was a massive sandwich with layers and layers of bread and other ingredients. The sandwich towered over Onoda ominously with slabs of ham, lettuce, cheese, egg, ice cream, apples, (....etc..) covered with generous helpings of sauce. Looking up at the daunting monument, Onoda trembled in his place.

_Is that the final boss stage?! The tower where shadows and dripping red liquids cover every surface...Tartarus?! Home to the dreaded Intrepid Knight...or was it tooth decay fairies?_ Onoda panicked in his mind once again. _I can't face this now!! I don't have my personas...or my tools to fight against the terrible tartar and plaque!!!_

Meanwhile, the rest of the room had varied reactions towards this turn of events. Kinjou continued to watch over everyone with a straight face. Naruko, being incredibly amused by the whole situation, proceeded to laugh until he suddenly fell off the chair he was sitting in. Imaizumi looked unamused by this turn of events, frowning as he stepped away from the fallen chair. Beside them, a man with long, green hair facepalmed in front of two smaller boys with black and blond hair respectively glaring intensely at Onoda and the sandwich tower.

"The size of a man's heart and trustworthiness is reflected by the size of his stomach." Tadokoro anounced loudly. "If you manage to eat up my Tadokoro Special in 10 minutes, that means you must be a good guy with a good heart!"

_That's impossible!!! Only loud, reckless, overpowered action protagonists who never use their brains and always spam their special moves indiscriminately after they learn it as if they totally forgot about the 3 other ones they had before that because their merchandise and subsequent action games need one super-ultra final move or gimmick to increase sales numbers...(etc.)_

_...Where was I again? Oh yeah...only those type of people can manage to eat all that!!!!_

Surrounded by expectant gazes, Onoda reached towards the dreaded meal when he was interrupted by another blood-curdling scream as a man with short, sandy hair wearing a white apron covered in large blotches of bright red ran out of the kitchen straight towards the table. Tadoroko flinched as Onoda reacted in the calmest and most manly way he could.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

_OH NO!! It's the victim! The victim of the food wars!!_ Onoda panicked as he looked towards Tadokoro. _It must be because he left the area! That allowed the victim to respawn in there!_

While Onoda once again fell into his gamer ramblings, said respawned victim stopped right in front of them and spoke in a menacing, low voice. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs and could not be seen.

"TA. DO. KO. RO!!!!"

"Kanzaki-san?! Wait...!! Wait...Let me explain!!"

"How dare you......make a mess out of my kitchen!!!" Kanzaki Toji grabbed Tadokoro by the ear and pulled harshly back towards the kitchen. "You better clean all this up right away, you hear me!!"

The duo disappeared behind the door and an awkward silence descended.

"U-umm...D-do I still need to finish the sandwich?" It was Onoda who broke the silence. He quickly regretted it when all eyes turned towards him once again. "Eeeeep!!"

"No. You can ignore what happened just now." Kinjou stated. "We will properly determine if you are guilty or innocent."

Onoda gulped in nervousness as he waited. The giant sandwich that laid innocently on the table was taken aside by a pair of hungry-looking blond and black haired boys.

_Well, that settles one problem._ Onoda thought. _But what am I supposed to face now?_

At that time, a door at the back of the café opened. Out came a cheerful young girl with long, brown hair and kind, chocolate eyes. Wearing a short white skirt and a soft, pink shirt with a nametag reading ' _Kanzaki Miki',_ it was clear she was an café staff member. To Onoda's surprise, she was not even a little bit intimidated being in a room with many powerful people. In fact, she smiled amiably at each one of them as they stepped aside to let her pass.

_Is she a lady boss? The seemingly innocent but actually ruthless leader of the overpowered Homra gang?!_

"Hi! My name is Kanzaki Miki!" Even her voice was sunny and disarming. Still thinking that she was a lady boss, Onoda only trembled more as she approached. "You're Onoda Sakamichi, right? The son of the nice lady that owns the store around the corner! You always go to Akiba to buy goodies and likes to go around town singing anime songs every weekend, right?"

_H-how does she know all that?! Is she a **cop**?!?!_

"Kanzaki, what do you think?"

The aforementioned girl pulled out a few small, colorful orbs from her pocket as she approached Onoda's shaking form.

_Are those.....marbles?_

She picked a red ball and put it in her mouth. Everyone froze in anticipation while Miki fell into a trance as she chewed and began to blow a large bubble.

_Oh! So it was actually gum!_ Onoda's mind oh-so-very helpfully supplied.  _Is she ok? She looks like she is in a trance. Is she going to judge me by making everything levitate and contacting the Ranking Planet? So Homra is not actually a gang.....but the MAFIA?!?_

Onoda's thoughts continued to lead him into strange corners of the universe, Miki snapped out of her trance as quickly as it began. At the same time, the gum bubble burst.

"I can see it! He is innocent! It was all a big misunderstanding." Miki announced brightly.

"I see. Thank you Kanzaki." Kinjou replied.

"Ka-ka-ka! I told you so, Hotshot!"

"Imaizumi-kun?" Miki turned towards Imaizumi, who has remained silent the entire time. Her smile grew when Imaizumi sighed and relaxed his posture, seemingly defeated.

"Fine." He stated flatly before looking away to the side. "I'll admit that I was mistaken. I apologize for accusing and attacking you without making sure first."

"I-it's okay!" Onoda smiled widely. _My innocence has been proven! That lady boss is actually a really nice person!_

"Nevertheless...your movements were very impressive. Do you train somewhere?"

"Ehh?" Onoda squirmed before Imaizumi's intense gaze once again.

"Not many people can dodge my strikes repeatedly like that." He stated matter-of-factly. "Your agility is remarkable. How did you develop moves like that?"

"U-umm....nothing special..." Onoda thought back to countless hours spent at the local arcade. All the blood, sweat and tears to maintain his place as the top scorer on the DDR machine.

Before Imaizumi could say any more, Naruko rushed up behind him cackling.

"Ka-ka-ka! Sounds like you lost in a fight against Onoda-kun!"

"What are you talking about?" Imaizumi retorted. "I didn't lose."

"Don't worry! It's nothing to be ashamed about!" Naruko continued to laugh obnoxiously. "Not everyone can be as cool as me, with a record of 28 straight wins!"

"You lost to me yesterday."

"T-that's not true! It was a tie Hotshot!!"

While Imaizumi and Naruko's heated argument raged on, Onoda was dragged aside by Miki.

"Sorry about that," Miki smiled apologetically. "Those two are very passionate about training and sparring."

"O-oh! I-I see...!" Onoda stuttered out. Though it didn't show on his face, his mind was currently overheating.

_A-a girl is talking casually with me!!! I've never even had a male friend before! What should I talk about?! Would she be interested in Love Hime?!_

"Especially Imaizumi. He is normally really anti-social, but once you get talking about sparring or sword, he can get pretty crazy over it." Oblivious to Onoda's inner woes, Miki continued to ramble on. "Of course he wasn't always like that..."

"Eh?" Onoda turned towards Miki with a surprised expression. Smiling sadly, she continued her story.

"He was always interested in swords and kendo, but he did not focus on it so much until about a year ago." Miki explained. "One day, he showed up covered in cuts and bruises but no matter how much we asked, he would not tell us anything. But ever since then, he trained 3 times as hard as before and became obsessed over getting stronger. I wish he would talk to me about it though..."

"...U-um so...you are really close with Imaizumi-kun, right?" Right after blurting that out, Onoda slapped his hand on his mouth while Miki stared at him with a startled expression.

_A-ah! I messed up and chose the wrong response!_

_I should have just said "Yeah...I know how you feel" and be all sympathetic to unlock a flashback sequence and affection points!_

_This is why I can never get friends...or talk with girls!_

_...I want to jump into a hole..._

_...maybe I'll end up in another world where everyone just automatically likes outsiders like me and can turn their everyday objects into guns!!_

"We are childhood friends." Miki answered. Onoda snapped out of his daydreams when he realized someone was talking to him still. "He trained at the same dojo as my brother and I ever since we were kids."

_Huh? I didn't fail the conversation?_

_Y-yes! My social link is safe!_

_._

_._

_._

_Wait...did she say they met at a dojo?_

_So she practices swordsmanship too...?_

_...I-I'm going to be killed if I say something wrong!  
_

"S-so you also fight with a sword?"

"Hm? Yup!" Miki answered cheerfully. "Though I am not as skillful as Imaizumi, I have also been training for years."

Onoda gulped. Memories of a long blade pointed dangerously at his face resurfaced in his mind. In a panic, Onoda bowed down towards Miki, aiming to beg for his life.

"I-I am so sorry for anything I have ever done and will ever do to irritate you!!" Onoda wailed. "You can do whatever you want, but just p-please don't slice me up like sashimi and feed me to the dogs Ms. Lady Boss!!!"

"Ms. Lady Boss? What is he talking about?"

"Ka-ka-ka, you're a real fun guy Onoda-kun!"

Upon Onoda's loud and unexpected announcement, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Imaizumi and Naruko, who were steps away from drawing their weapons and starting a brawl outside, turned towards Onoda with a confused expression (or just laughing). Miki, despite being the main topic of the announcement, only stood there with a gentle yet slightly confused smile. Kinjou just smirked and pushed up his flashy sunglasses. Everyone else could not even react properly and just became part of the unmoving background image.

"Ummm...." Unable to stand the piercing gazes or the heavy atmosphere, Onoda spoke up. "Did I say something wrong?"

Taking on the role of the most level-headed person in the room still able to react, Imaizumi sighed and walked up to Onoda. Being in close proximity to the person who almost cut him down not too long ago, Onoda instinctively flinched away.

"Relax. I'm not going to attack you now that you have been proven innocent." Imaizumi stated. "Now can you explain what you meant just now."

When he heard that he was not going to die anytime soon, Onoda let out a breath he did not realize he was holding.

"W-well...she told me she is really good with a sword...and everyone parted the moment she stepped out." Onoda stuttered out nervously. "P-plus it only took one word from her to convince all of you that I am innocent...So she must be super important, like the lady boss of the yakuza family!!!"

Imaizumi grabbed his head with his hand, feeling a headache coming.

"That's ridiculous." Imaizumi replied in a flat voice. "First of all, we are not a yakuza family. We're Homra. And our only leader is the King."

"Eep! I'm so sorry!"

"Secondly, Kanzaki is our informant, so of course we will trust her and her ability."

"I am so sorry for misunderstanding everything! Please spare me!!!" Onoda wailed. "...Wait...informant? Abilities?"

"Yes. Kanzaki is our informant, particular because she is a strain with special abilities."

"A strain? What type of player class is that?" Onoda wondered aloud. "Does that mean you are also a strain? Also what abilities does Kanzaki-san have?"

"No. I'm a clansmen." Imaizumi answered. "You remember what happened when she first approached you?"

"U-uhh y-yes!" Onoda blurted out. "Kanzaki-san fell into a trance and started daydreaming while she was watching me and eating bubblegum!"

"...Well that is one way to put it." Imaizumi replied. "Kanzaki has clairvoyant powers. Using the bubbegum, she can gather any information she wants about the past, present and future of anything nearby. When the bubble pops, it means times up or she  has the answer."

"WOW!!! That is amazing Kanzaki-san!" Onoda, having his otaku-mode turned on, rushed towards Miki with sparkles in his eyes. "Please teach me how to get a minimum just like you!! Maybe to be able to move at the speed of sound when I wear headphones or gain superhuman strength when i take off my glasses!!!"

"E-erm...."

"That's enough." The strict voice of Kinjou put a stop to Onoda's anime ramblings and allowed Miki to step away from the very enthusiastic boy.

"Onoda Sakamichi." The aforementioned boy flinched at the intense stare Kinjou gave him from behind his manly sunglasses.

"Y-yes?!"

"You are a very fascinating person. In fact, you have already caught the interest of a few of our members."

"E-ehh?"

"Join us." Kinjou announced. "You can fully unlock your potential and accomplish great things here."

_A guild invite?! That wasn't what I was expecting at all!!_

_Speaking of which, he is amazing! He made those really cheesy lines sound dramatic and serious!!  
_

_Actually, does this mean I can finally make friends?!_

_Wait...if I join, what player class would I be?_

_Imaizumi-kun's Clansmen class looks too difficult...I don't think I have the skill level required to master a fragile yet deadly class like that._

_Kanzaki-san's Strain class seems to be a support class...I can't micromanage the party's stats and handle debuffs like that!!_

_"_ Ka-ka-ka! I like that idea!" Naruko yelled out loudly as always. "Onoda-kun, join me and we can become the best and flashiest clansmen combo ever!"

_Naruko-kun is also a clansmen?_

_Wait....did he just say I will also be a clansmen?!_

_Can i get a class change somewhere?!_

_I can't be a clansmen!!!!_

Onoda was visibly overheating with all the rampant thoughts going around in his mind. Taking pity on him, Miki walked up to Kinjou and suggested that they should give Onoda some time to think about this.

"Kinjou-senpai, maybe we should let Onoda think about this for a while." Miki said. "After all, a lot happened today and he looks like he is going to short-circuit soon."

Kinjou pondered this for a moment.

"That is true." He concluded. "Onoda. You don't have to give me an answer right away. Think about it for a while first and I will be waiting for your reply."

_That sounds...misleading..._ Onoda thought. On the outside, he was too nervous to say that aloud so he merely nodded and thanked Kinjou.

"You should head back for today." Kinjou stated with an air of finality. "Have Imaizumi and Naruko walk you back."

"I understand, Kinjou-san."

"Ya got it, King! Ka-ka-ka!!"

Onoda clearly did not want to trouble anyone, and was about protest. One look at Kinjou's serious expression, however, caused all of his confidence to dissipate and all Onoda could do was squeak nervously.

With that, Onoda, Imaizumi and Naruko walked out of the cafe together.

 

* * *

 

The streets were considerably chillier and darker now that night has fallen. Onoda shivered, wishing that he had brought a thicker coat with him when he left earlier today. The three boys walked down the dim roads in silence. Or rather, Onoda and Imaizumi were walking silently while Naruko bounced around energetically and blabbered on about nothing of importance. To Onoda, this was the first time that he was walking back together with others.

_It's just like I am walking home from school with my friends!_ Onoda celebrated internally. _What an amazing feeling!_

"Let's stop here for a moment." Imaizumi announced.

_Why are we stopping here all of a sudden?!_ Onoda wondered in a panic. _Did he hear my inner thoughts? Did he hear them somehow and get offended that I just called them my friends impulsively?!_

"Onoda, come with me."

"...Y-yes!"

Confused and worried, Onoda hurriedly followed after Imaizumi, who walked into the nearby convenience store. Without another word, the two walked along the aisles of products towards the back wall. Standing in front of the fridges lined with produce, Imaizumi turned towards Onoda.

"Which ones did you need to get?"

"Eh?"

"You were supposed to be buying groceries right?" Imaizumi questioned Onoda. "Before you ended up involved in the alleyway brawl."

"Oh yeah!"

Onoda though back to the milk and eggs he bought this afternoon. The eggs that he used as projectile attacks against the thugs in the alleyway (and almost against Imaizumi as well) in a fit of desperation. The milk that probably still laid abandoned and rejected in the alleyway.

"Hurry up then."

"Y-yes!"

Wandering along the shelves, Onoda sifted through boxes of milk and eggs. As he worked, Imaizumi spoke up once again, in a voice so low Onoda almost thought he imagined it.

"Hey..." Imaizumi started. "Are you thinking about Kinjou-san's offer? I mean his invitation to join us."

"E-eh? Yes! I am thinking about it!" Onoda responded enthusiastically. "I am thinking about it every second of my life! I am thinking about it deeply! As deep as the abyss caused by the Tragedy of Sablier....As deep as my love for Love Hime!!"

"...I see..." Imaizumi sweatdropped. "Anyway what do you think? Tell me honestly."

"U-umm...well...it's a very generous offer...but..."

"But?"

"I-I don't think I can handle such an important role!!" Onoda lamented "There is no way anyone can rely on me to cut down the enemy's HP and deal high DPS damage in a heroic fashion!"

"......What?"

"There's no way I am suited for the clansmen class! At most I could only be a lowly bard or scout!"

"You seem to be misunderstanding something." Imaizumi sighed. "Anyone that follows and gains inconceivable powers from a king is called a clansmen."

"Oh...so it isn't a player class?" Onoda seemed disappointed. "But what about Kanzaki-san? Isn't she in the strain class?"

"A strain is someone who gets special abilities by chance, not through a king. Kanzaki is both a strain and a clansmen of Homra."

"I see..."

"Even though I agree with Kinjou-san that you have the potential to excel within our clan, no one is forcing you to join if you don't want to." Imaizumi stated casually. "You can just do what you want to do."

_Imaizumi-kun...He is actually a really nice person!_ Onoda looked at the other young man with sparkles of admiration in his eyes. _Not only did he give me a lesson in world-building facts and establishing the setting of this story, but he also gave me very kind advice!!_

"We've been here long enough." Imaizumi called out as he walked towards the exit. "Naruko will throw a tantrum if we stay any longer."

"O-okay!"

As the two left the store, a cheerful voice called out to them from behind the counter.

"Thanks! Please come again!"

 

* * *

 

"What took you guys so long?!" Naruko complained loudly. "You should be more like me, the Speedster of Naniwa and do everything in a fast and flashy way!"

"Just ignore the dumbass over there and go." Imaizumi told Onoda as casually as if he was just stating the weather.

"U-ummm...." Not wanting to cause a scene this late at night, Onoda bowed his head and obediently followed Imaizumi down the darkened street.

"Hey! Don't you two ignore me!" Naruko raged. Imaizumi continued to walk as if nothing was wrong. Having the pleasure of being a member of the same clan for so long, he was used to Naruko's habits. On the other hand, Onoda had no immunity to Naruko's antics, and began to panic internally about whether he should continue to quietly follow Imaizumi or go back for Naruko first.

After a long mental debate, Onoda made his decision.

"N-Naruko-kun! Let's hurry before Imaizumi-kun leaves us behind!" Onoda ran back and tugged Naruko's sleeve in a frantic way. Naruko grinned at the boy beside him.

"Onoda-kun! I knew you wouldn't betray me! You're a good boy!"

"Ehh?"

"Let's just forget about Hotshot and go on our own!"

"B-but...that's not nice?!"

"Don't worry so much! Let's go!!" 

Naruko grabbed Onoda by the arm and dragged him off in another direction, despite Onoda's protests.

 

* * *

Naruko and Onoda walked casually along the empty streets of the neighbourhood, with Naruko talking rather loudly and Onoda agreeing at regular intervals.

"Say...Onoda-kun..."

"Yes?! What is it?"

"You're gonna accept King's invitation?"

"W-well...." Onoda suddenly found the streetlight to the side incredibly fascinating. "I-I'm not s-sure about that..."

"WHAT!?! YOU'RE NOT!?!"

"Naruko-kun...Not so loud..!"

"But even King said you have the talent for this!" Naruko exclaimed. "Join us and unlock your true potential! You don't just wanna take a minor character's role your whole life do ya?!"

"N-no..?"

"Then come with us! Together we can definitely be the best, that no one ever was!"

"I'm surprised." A voice emanated from the doorway of a nearby house. "That's the most profound thing I've ever heard from you."

"Gah! Hotshot!!!" Naruko whirled around, shocked. "How did you get here?!"

"I walked."

Imaizumi was standing at the door of Onoda's household. Onoda's mother was looking at Imaizumi with amazement when she noticed Onoda and Naruko a short distance away.

"Sakamichi!"

"Mom!" Onoda ran up towards his mother, desperately thinking of an excuse to tell her. "U-umm...today I was..."

"I heard from this nice, young man here that you were volunteering at the food court all day today!" His mother interjected with a smile. "Why didn't you just tell me from the start?"

"Eh?"

"By the way Sakamichi, you never told me you had such cool friends!"

"W-well..."

Feeling completely lost in this situation, Onoda just stood there awkwardly while his mother talked animatedly about what good people his 'new friends' were and that he should definitely bring them over to play in the future.

"It's getting late." Imaizumi announced as he bowed towards Onoda's mother. He grabbed onto Naruko's shirt collar and began to drag him away from the household. "We should get going."

"Come back anytime, you two!"

"Wait a minute, Hotshot!" Naruko wriggled himself free of Imaizumi's grip and stealthily stepped towards Onoda. Leaning over, he whispered to Onoda, making sure that the other two were out of earshot.

"We'll be waiting for ya at the café!" He declared. "We'll definitely become the strongest gang in the city together!"

Staring at Imaizumi and Naruko's backs as they walked further and further into the distance, Onoda thought back to everything that happened today. Suddenly, Naruko's parting words echoed in his mind.

_...We'll become the strongest gang in the city?_

_..Wait...gang?  
_

_!!!_

_I forgot!!!_

_Homra is a gang!!!  
_

_If I join them...I'll become a gangster!!!  
_

_I don't want to become famous in the underworld?!!!_

_Nooooooo!!!! What do I dooo?!?!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this chapter~!
> 
> Slowly more characters are going to show up and steal screentime! XD  
> Having 2 Kanzaki(s) are confusing though...so from this point onwards the narration will call them Miki & Toji. :P
> 
> (it would be moving faster, but unfortunately Onoda is indecisive as he is panicky D:)


	5. Running into a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onoda, faced with a potentially life-changing decision to make, proceeds to catch the SIP Syndrome (Stupid Indecisive Protagonist Syndrome). Lucky (or unlucky) for him, a lot of people are willing to show up and help him out (or just make his life worse :D)
> 
> Bonus Mini-Chapter included at the end~! (a what-if crossover with another anime!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all.... I AM SO SORRY!!! I seriously did not mean to not update/be dead of 3 WHOLE MONTHS (OMG D:)!!!!
> 
> Blame life, writer's block and everything that took up all my time...but at least a new chappie is here (and WAYYYYY LONGER than my usual :D)
> 
> Lots of cameos, not a lot of plot unfortunately...cuz Onoda is stuck with a hard decision to get through first (so this almost feels like a filler chapter LOL what is this...!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy (+ the extra mini-piece at the end as an apology for disappearing :3)!!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_  

The shrill ringing of an alarm clock broke the peaceful silence of this fine morning and caused one unsuspecting young boy to subsequently fall off his bed, flailing around in a panic.

"AHHH!"

A dazed Onoda lifted himself and his now-aching back from the floor, reaching towards his clock to shut off the offending noise. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to perform his daily routine so mechanically, it was almost as if another person from a higher dimension was dictating his every movement.

No matter what he did, Onoda felt mentally and physically exhausted. Walking sluggishly back into his room, he wanted nothing more than to curl up inside the sanctuary of his blankets for the rest of his life with his one true friend; his laptop loaded with 3 seasons of Love Hime.

 _Why am I feeling so tired today?_ Onoda wondered. _It's as if I charged straight into a battle with monstrous fish with legs using a giant sword and weak leather armor. I probably got hip-checked so hard I lost all my health and memories of yesterday!!! ...Wait, no...that that happened_ last _week..._

_._

_._

_._

_Actually, what did happen yesterday?_

Onoda paced around his room, feeling as if he forgot something very important. And that the key to this mystery lied within his lost memories of the previous day. He looked around desperately for some sort of hint that would help him pass this challenge.

Lying innocently on the bedside table, was a large, colorful box. Stepping closer to the table, he noticed it was an unopened anime box set.

_Love Hime?_

... _Didn't I buy that... yesterday?!_

At that time, a series of images rushed into his mind. Within the hurricane of flashbacks, Onoda fell back onto his bed, all his forgotten memories returning at once.

 

* * *

 

 _Previously on Yowamushi Clansmen.._  

"We'll be waiting for ya at the café!" Naruko declared. "We'll definitely become the strongest gang in the city together!"

_I forgot!!!_

_Homra is a gang!!!_

_If I join them...I'll become a gangster!!!_

_Nooooooo!!!! What do I dooo?!?!?!_  

 

* * *

 

_Ahh!!! How could I forget!!!!_

_Naruko-kun and Imaizumi-kun, Homra gangsters and the manly sunglasses......I meant the manly king!!!_

_What should I do? They said they would give me time to think...and it's already been 11 hours, 29 minutes and 53 seconds..no wait, 55 seconds! They might just be coming for me right now!!_

As if on cue, rapid footsteps echoed on the staircase. The sounds got louder and more intimidating as they neared. Onoda, who was startled out of his thoughts, trembled in fear. He had no idea who would come towards his room in such a frightening way so early in the morning. While he panicked and tried to think of a way to escape before the mysterious person outside reached him, a series of loud knocks on his door startled him.

_Oh no!! I timed out!!! What can I do now?!?!_

_Gotta think fast!_

_._

_._

_._

_...No other choice!_

The knocking ended and the door creaked open, menacingly. A dark shadow was visible through the widening crack of the door. The figure in the doorway looked slowly around the room for any signs of life.

"I'm coming in now!"

 _You already did!!_ Onoda thought with a quiet groan. Realizing what he just did, he desperately hoped that he had not been noticed by the intruder.

The sounds of rustling and shuffling objects were all that could be heard within the small room. The intruder seemed to be searching everywhere for the young boy who was currently praying to every higher being he could think of for help. Doors were opened loudly, drawers pulled then slammed shut carelessly, blinds pushed aside rashly.

It was only a matter of time before he would be discovered. Too distracted by his panicky thoughts, Onoda failed to realize the footsteps getting closer and closer until he could see a pair of feet right in front of his hiding place. Specifically, the pair of feet that was attached to the mysterious intruder out to get him.

 _Ahhhh!!!! I'm done for!!_ Onoda silently cried as he shut his eyes in terror. _Anytime now I will probably see glowing red eyes...and everything will fade to black  while horrifying sound effects play in the background!! All that awaits me is a dead end!!!_

A hand reached forward slowly towards the edge of a bulky mass of blankets. With a strong pull, the covers flew off to reveal... ...one very innocent pile of pillows surrounding a laptop and a large Kotori plushie that giggled childishly when poked in the mid-section. It’s large beady eyes seemed to stare into people’s souls as a wide smile stretched across its soft, fuzzy face.

“.......”

Nothing moved, until the figure very slowly backed away from the bed and out the door. If Onoda was listening carefully, he would have been able to hear a muffled voice beyond the door saying “I guess Sakamichi didn’t want breakfast today…”

Not wanting to stay in the room in case anyone else broke in to hunt him down, Onoda quickly leapt out from his hiding spot _under_ the bed and decided to make himself scarce. Taking inspiration from the piles of animes that have guided his various important decisions up to today, Onoda grabbed as many towels and sheets he could find and tied them up. Opening the window, he peered down holding his massive bundle of towels. Looking down at the long drop below, with only the mass of cloth in his arms to help him escape safely.

 _On second thought...I should probably get magical powers like Kotori first before I try to make a heroic escape like that…_ Onoda thought. _Maybe there is another key item somewhere here._..

Searching his treasure trove of priceless items (read: his closet), Onoda tried to find something to help him get outside safely. Suddenly, something yellow and fuzzy entered his field of vision.

_That’s it!_

.

.

.

Onoda carefully opened the door to his room, making sure that it did not creak.Slowly, he took one step outside into the hallway. His feet were hidden inside large, fuzzy slippers that smiled back at him with a yellow face that had two red spots on its cheeks and soft, floppy ears. Footsteps muffled, Onoda sneaked downstairs and out the door unnoticed while quiet hums drifted out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

It was a bright, sunny day outside. The streets were bustling with people walking in all directions. Everyone was busy heading to their destination, whether it was work, school or just hanging out, thus paying no attention to the one young man in clothes more appropriate for a couch potato, complete with fuzzy ‘animal’ slippers.

 _Ahh!!! I forgot to bring shoes!!!_ Onoda seemed to only realize how out-of-place his outfit was at this moment, but it was far too embarrassing to sneak back into his house for a “Take 2”. He was eternally grateful that everyone seemed to preoccupied with their own lives to notice him.

.

.

.

Looking closely, Onoda realized that the people walking past were not actually as determined to get to their destination as he originally thought. Instead, they had their noses buried in their phones as they ran around aimlessly like headless chickens while bumping into every possible obstacle in their path.

Onoda stared as people all around him walked into doors, walls, poles, chairs, other people, battles and awkward situations. In fact, just in front of him a short red-headed male excitedly rushed head-first into a bush from a nearby store while his very tall companion rolled his eyes and attracted piercing gazes from hordes of squealing high school girls.

_Wait...I’d recognize that flashy red and serious black anywhere!_

_I’m not ready to face them yet!!!_

_I don’t have a proper answer…I need to escape!!_

With that, the young bespectacled boy fled the scene like a yellow super-powered octopus rushing at Mach 20 after his questionable magazine stash was discovered once again. As his afterimages faded away, the dark-haired man turned around, confused. His companion, oblivious as ever, just groaned towards his phone.

“Aww Hotshot! Why didn’t you help me out with that Psyduck?!”

“...I helped you out of that bush at least...” Imaizumi responded. “But I thought I saw someone familiar flying past just now...:”

“Flying?! Hotshot, I think you’re the one that needs help, ka-ka-ka.”

“...Let’s get going, we weren’t asked to wander around aimlessly today.”

“OK! Just follow my lead, Hotshot!” Naruko cackled. “....Wait, there’s a Clefairy here! It’s super rare!!”

 

* * *

 

The scenery blurred as Onoda ran off in a frenzy. He moved so fast the wind blowing against him felt like a solid wall that knocked him down from the hard impact.

Actually, Onoda realized that he was literally knocked down as he slowly glanced upwards to see what he bumped into (it was _definitely_ not the wind). In his dazed state, he noticed dark hair and a long, sheathed sword hanging on the waist of the “wall” he crashed into.

“...Imaizumi-kun?”

“Haaahh?!” 

Upon looking more closely, Onoda realized that the person in front of him was most definitely NOT Imaizumi. Despite having a similar hairstyle, this man looked a bit older and angrier, with his narrow eyes and mouth curled into a snarl. He wore a long royal blue uniform decorated with many official-looking badges, but squatted in front of Onoda like a gangster.

 _C-can it be?!_ Onoda wondered. _Imaizumi-kun from the future? Was he hit by a special bazooka just now and switched places with his future self?_

“Watch where you’re going, boy!” The not-Imaizumi-kun yelled out loudly. His eyes narrowed further as he looked down at the nervous Onoda. “Don’tcha know that you can really hurt people when you run into them at top speed?!”

“Yessir! I-I’m really really sorry, Sir!!” Onoda blurted out. _He’s super scary!!! Is he a gangster!?! ….But he is wearing really official-looking clothes…. IT’S REALLY THE MAFIA THIS TIME?!!_

“And what’s with those slippers, kid?” Apparently Onoda was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the other person was still talking. “Those things are the reason you are tripping everywhere and bumping into people, you idiot!!!”

“Yes I’m sorry!! I’m sorry for wearing fuzzy slippers!!” Onoda wailed. “I’m sorry I am tripping and bumping down the road!! Please let me live to see the season finale of Love Hime at least!!!”

“HAAAAHH?!” The scary-looking man retorted. “You’re acting pretty suspicious, you know…”

 _Oh noooo!!!!_ Onoda screamed internally yet again. _Someone...Imaizumi-kun….PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE NOT-IMAIZUMI-KUN!!!!!_

Before Onoda could be could be finely diced or succumb to a deep emotional breakdown, he was saved by a loud voice rapidly approaching from the other side of the huge crowd of people surrounding them...which Onoda did not realize was there until now..

“Arakitaaaa!!!” Both males stopped and looked around for the owner of that voice, one in confusion and the other in dread.

The person who stepped out of the crowd in front of the two could only be described as….incredibly flashy. The moment he had stepped out into the open, a fanfare of excited, high-pitched squeals exploded from somewhere behind him. This man had deep purple-blue eyes and dark hair that almost looked purple carefully held back by a white headband. He looked haughty and wore the same blue uniform and sword as the other man supposedly known as Arakita. If Onoda didn’t know better, he would say that there were flowers blooming from behind this man as well.

 _Isn’t this the wrong genre?! We’re not supposed to be in a girl’s romantic comedy story right?!!_ Onoda wondered. _Why does he have a flowery aura behind him like that?!!!_

_...On second thought…_

Onoda glanced behind the man and noticed that the crowd had given way to a huge mob of over-excited females that seemed to be squealing excessively and throwing all sorts of different flowers in the air behind the guy. Onoda then turned back to look at the scary gangster person, deciding that it was better for his sanity that way.

“Arakita! What do you think you’re doing here!!” Onoda could see the sour look on Arakita’s face as the other man began to scold him. “I spent an hour under this harsh sunlight looking for you only to find that you are terrorizing young kids?!!”

“Will you just shut up?! You’re giving me a massive headache!!” Arakita retorted as he rubbed his temples.

“HOW RUDE!!! You’re a police officer, so why don’t you start acting like one!!” Offended, the man’s voice became shrill almost to the point where it would do physical damage to the nearby people. “Fuku entrusted a very important mission to us, remember!!”

“Of course I remember, Toudou you dumbass!!!” Arakita spat out angrily. “I _was_ patrolling and looking around for possible suspects, unlike you who was TEXTING SOME WEIRDO ON THE JOB!!!!”

“HEY!! DON’T CALL MAKI-CHAN A WEIRDO!!!” The one supposed called Toudou screeched back. “Plus, where is this so-called suspect of yours then?!”

“You blind?! Right here!” Without warning, a hand reached out and roughly pulled Onoda to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Too distracted by the argument unfolding before him, it took him a few seconds to comprehend what just happened suddenly.

_Eh? EHHHHH?!! I’m the suspect?!?!?_

_...And this gangster guy is actually part of the POLICE?!!_

_I don’t want to be arrested!!!_

Onoda flailed helplessly, unable to free himself from the iron grip on his collar as the two policemen’s gazes pierced deep into him. Seconds felt like years as the three remained in their place.

Finally, Toudou was the one to break the silence. Looking away from Onoda and Arakita, he sighed lightly.

“There’s no way this little boy can be the suspect.”

“HAAAHH?! Why not?!!” Both Arakita and Onoda looked at him, surprised.

“The profile said the suspect was a _relatively_ good-looking young man targeting young females who was also agile enough to escape the pursuit of our fastest members in a pursuit.”

“Yeah, so?”

“This little one doesn’t look like he could even finish a 800m race without falling over, or has ever been able to even hit on a girl.” Toudou responded in a casual tone, as if he was just talking about the weather. “Plus, if I had to rate his looks…….I’d say he is a 3.”

After hearing the officer’s reasons for believing that he was innocent, Onoda was not sure whether he should jump for joy at being spared or curl up in a gloomy corner and cry.

Arakita didn’t seem fully convinced, but still released his hold on Onoda after staring at him for a bit longer. Onoda fell to the floor with a thump, legs too wobbly to support his weight right now.

“You’d better get going, kid.” Arakita told Onoda as he began to turn away. Toudou was already halfway down the street by this point. “Watch where you’re going and don’t act all suspicious, YOU GOT THAT?”

“Yessir! I’m very sorry, SIR!!” Onoda promptly responded, with a salute. _The police are scary...I don’t want to get involved with them... EVER!!!_

Watching Arakita head down the road to catch up to his companion, Onoda was starting to wonder if it would have been better to stay at home today instead. 

 

* * *

 

After that exhausting encounter, Onoda decided to step off the main roads and head somewhere quieter. He turned the corner and ended up in a very familiar place.

_Hey… this is the alleyway from yesterday...It feels like so long ago though...almost as if 3 months have passed since then...but that’s impossible!_

_Ah. It was when I was about to turn this corner...that those thugs crashed into me…_

_._

_._

_._

_Well of course that wouldn’t happen for two days in a row! Even amateur producers know that this cliche is only for protagonists who are eating breakfast while running late to school! I’m obviously safe because I skipped breakfast earlier!!!_

Feeling like nothing could go wrong, Onoda headed around the corner only to once again bump into something big.

_...I jinxed myself…_

Now feeling a great sense of deja vu (and pain from landing on the ground once again), Onoda dared to glance upwards to see who he encountered this time. Or so he tried, but all that he could see was a very tall and lanky blur towering above him. For some reason, he could not see the other’s features very well. Even then, Onoda could tell be the vague shape of the figure and the sounds coming from the figure in front of him that human bodies should _not_ be able to bend like that.

“U-ummm…” Against his better judgement, Onoda tried to talk to the creepily contorting figure in front of him. “A-are you ok? What you’re doing with your arm looks kinda painful….”

“Ah…...?”

Now, if this was a young girl with pigtails and adorable pink cheeks, the slightly confused head-tilt action would have looked cute. Unfortunately, the figure (based on the voice) appeared to be male, not to mention at least old enough to live on his own. Thus, the same head tilt made his head turn in inhuman angles as he shrugged his shoulders menacingly, looking like a RPG horror game monster.

“...What are you blathering on about, you small fry?” The figure drawled before biting down at apparently nothing, his teeth making a loud clanging sound.

“E-eep!” Onoda flinched. _This guy is also scary!!! Why are the streets full of tall, scary dark-haired people today!!_

The other male stared unblinkingly at Onoda for a while longer before concluding that the little nerdy boy was not worth his time. Before he disappeared into the main road, the person turned back to glance at Onoda.

“...Small fry like you should stay out of places like this…” He said in a tone that managed to be both bored and menacing at the same time. “...You wouldn’t want to be caught up in a gang war here...would you?”

_A….a...gang war?!! T-then that means that guy would look like he maybe ate a Twist-Twist Fruit or something is...also a gangster?!!_

_He seems like he would turn me into a pretzel and send me blasting off into orbit!!_

_T-t-there is NO WAY I am can be part of a gang if I have to face people like_ THAT _!!!_

_I-I have to go talk to Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun right away!!!_

After the initial shock wore off and Onoda regained the use of his legs, he tried to stand up in order to race down the familiar alleys to the cafe he visited yesterday. Instead, what actually happened was him falling back down after tripping over a mysterious object behind him. Groaning in pain, he looked forward to find his luckily-undamaged glasses on the ground in front of him, as well as a worn-out looking bike.

_So THAT’S why I couldn’t see properly!!_

_...Hold on, this worn-out, blurry bike looks a little familiar…_

_._

_._

_._

Putting on his glasses (finally!), Onoda inspected the bicycle lying innocently on the ground. It looked like a normal, dull gray utility bike from the wheels all the way to the basket at the front. Right at that moment, something small and white caught Onoda’s eye.

_That sticker...The clean white, the flashy red winged star symbol... There’s no doubt about it…_

_._

_._

_._

_It’s my bike!!!_

_...I must have forgot it here yesterday after the fight...Who knows how long it would have been sitting here all alone in the cold, dark alley until someone remembered its existence…_

_._

_._

_._

_…Well I have to stop by the cafe...and it’s too crowded there to ride a bike…_

_I guess I’ll just come here on the way back to pick it up!_

With that, Onoda walked off fully intending to barge in the cafe (politely) and telling the two young men he cannot accept since there was no way he could do something as dangerous as joining their gang and ending up in an all out gang war with other color-coded gangs, a demon sword and men who can throw vending machines right? 

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for him,  he seemed to have very bad luck with streets today and found himself once again falling on his behind after yet another collision.

_Please don’t be another scary tall guy. Please don’t be another scary tall guy. Please don’t be another scary tall guy._

At this point, Onoda was internally conflicted on whether it was a good idea or not that he decided NOT to ride his bike to the cafe. Since there was nothing else he could do right now, Onoda braced himself and looked up to find the intimidating person towering over him this time around...was not there.

_Eh? Didn’t I bump into someone just now? I mean it seems to be a running gag for today by this point…_

“...Ouch….”

Hearing a slightly pained voice from somewhere in front of him, Onoda looked back down to find a boy about his age on the ground in front of him surrounded by cans of tea and energy drinks.

“O-oh no!!! I’m so sorry!!! Are you ok?!!” Onoda cried as he quickly rose to help the other boy up. The one in front of him was a blue-haired boy with equally blue-eyes that looked spacey, if not downright sleepy. What appeared to be his most defining feature, however, was the giant tuft of hair sticking up like an antenna and wiggling in the air.

“I’m fine, how about you?” The boy responded with a refreshing smile.

“Y-YES!!” Onoda answered quickly with a jump. He didn’t expect to run over such a nice person. “I’m at full HP!! No need to worry!!”

“???” The bluenette looked at Onoda. “You don’t look ok…Here, take this.”

“Eh?” Onoda reached out his hand hesitantly, only to receive a can of energy drink.

“You look like you are about to pass out.” The stranger said, noticing the look of utter confusion on Onoda’s face. “Did you run a marathon or something? You are covered in sweat too.”

“...S-sort of...” _There is no way I can say that I was running away from gangsters, police and potentially superpowered giants, right?!!_

“Thank you for the drink….uhhh…”

“Manami Sangaku.”

“Thank you, Manami-kun!! My name is Onoda Sakamichi.”

“Nice to meet you, Sakamichi-kun.” Manami answered with a smile.

_I should try to make friends with Manami-kun, since he is so nice. But what should I say now?_

_Come on Onoda, think! Think like a person who is well-liked and popular!! Think like a famous visual novel character!!_

“U-umm...D-d-don’t get the w-wrong idea...I-It’s n-not like I w-want to raise the f-friendship flag here or a-anything!!!” _What was THAT?!!?!!_

“...Do you want to sit down for a bit? I think you may be overworked.”

Too embarrassed to say anything after his self-destruction, Onoda meekly followed Manami as they sat at a nearby bench.

“Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you, Sakamichi-kun?”

“Eh?”

“You can talk to me, you know. We are friends, aren’t we?”

“EHHHH?!!!” _F-Friends...but messed up that event just now!!! Plus he said it so casually!!!_

“We’re not?”

“Y-YES WE ARE!!! OF COURSE WE ARE!!!” Onoda panicked, thinking that he had offended Manami somehow. “U-umm…so...I have this one friend...and…”

For the next while, Onoda told Manami a long story about his _friend_ and all the problems and concerns that this friend has been having for the past 4 (rather, 3 and a half) chapters, as well as the upcoming big choice to decide which route this friend will keep going on in this story. Of course, Onoda had left out all the supernatural elements that made the story what is was, not wanting to freak out Manami, who seemed like a perfectly normal guy.

“...So basically your friend who apparently has no friends was saved by a really cool guy from an attack from some generic bad guys...then was brought back to his place to be treated and met his family...later got invited to hang out with him again but is going to reject the offer and push this so-called cool guy away just because their lives are too different from each other?”

“...Well when you say it like that...it sounds like a ridiculously typical romantic comedy storyline, Manami-kun….”

“...Rather than thinking about all this complicated stuff, why not just tell your friend to do whatever they want?”

“Eh?” Onoda responded, surprised. “But...that would not work out!”

“Why not?”

“W-What if more gang members come to attack? Or to take revenge? My friend can’t handle that!” Onoda reasoned. _I definitely would not want to be involved with people like those gangsters or gangster-like policemen from today!!!_

“If that happens, just fight them all off again~”

“Eh?” _Is violence the answer? ...wait a minute, that train of thought is strange!!_ “Violence just breeds more violence, Manami-kun!”

“Then why don’t you ever try to talk things out in video games? The first thing to do after making eye contact is usually to battle them right away and take their money!”

“W-well, my parents would definitely not like it if I joined a gang!!!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Manami-kun?” Onoda asked hesitantly after Manami fell silent. He was glancing downwards, appearing to be deep in thought about something, but quickly turned back to Onoda with the smile back up on his face after hearing the call.

“Sorry, Sakamichi-kun. I was just thinking about something.”

“?”

“It’s not important.” Manami responded to the question clear in Onoda’s eyes. “Back to your dilemma though, how do you feel about that person and his family?”

“Huh?” Onoda was not expecting this kind of question at all. “Umm…they are really nice people, even though they are sometimes kind of scary and weird…”

“Do you want to stay with them?”

“B-but it definitely isn’t right!”

“Do you **want** to?”

Onoda though back to earlier today, when he ran away from Imaizumi and Naruko, despite wanting to call out to them deep down, to yell at them to look both ways before crossing that street.

_There was this weird empty feeling...that wasn’t my stomach… Also it wasn’t as fun walking around today after that. Well that may be because I kept bumping into the creepiest people today….N-not that Manami-kun is creepy or anything! …..yeah..._

_...Manami-kun is staring at me weirdly...I think I am thinking too long again…He’s probably waiting for an answer now…_

“U-uh YES!” Onoda blurted out, loudly.

“Then join them.” Manami replied instantaneously. “Sounds to me like that is where you belong.”

“B-bu--”

“You shouldn’t let rules and other people stop you from doing what you want. Live freely, so you won’t leave any regrets later on.”

“That...was really deep…” _Is that ok in this comedy-actiony story?_

“Well it’s not like you doing any illegal activity or anything, right~?” Manami smiled his innocent-looking smile while Onoda shifted in his seat.

 _...About that…._ Onoda chuckled awkwardly.

“Now go! Run to that place and be happy! Tell those people that you want to be with them!!!”

“O-of course!! Y-yeah!! Thanks so much, Manami-kun!!”

“What are friends for?” Manami smiled. “Plus, everyone deserves a place where they can be free.”

“Yes! I will!” Onoda happily replied as he began heading towards the cafe across the street. “I-I will mean I’ll tell my friend will go do just that right now!!”

Just before opening the door, Onoda turned back and waved to Manami.

“You should also go back to your happy place now, Manami-kun!!”

Manami waved back with a small smile and watched from the bench as Onoda disappeared into the cafe.

When Onoda stepped into the cafe, he wasn’t really sure what to expect. The last thing he expected to see, however, was a cafe bursting with people and the strong scent of roasted beans. Miki, a girl with short brown hair and a vaguely familiar young man with curly black hair were running around serving customers while a bulky figure could be seen from beyond the kitchen door (also blocking the view of anyone else in there).

_So this actually IS a real cafe...not just the Homra hideout…_

Onoda looked around, still not fully believing how normal the scene in front of him looked, the curly haired man appeared beside him and ushered him inside with a wide customer-service smile.

“Welcome to Sohoku Cafe! Would you like to eat here to have it to go?”

“U-umm...I-I’m not here to eat, I was just l-looking for someone…” Onoda stuttered out nervously. “I-I’ll just go…”

“Ok, so it’s to go. What would you like?” It seems that the waiter was too busy to really pay attention to what Onoda was saying. Of course, it didn’t help that the waiting line never seemed to grow any shorter.

“N-No!! I’m just here for Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun!!”

“Ok. 2 Elites to go, 1 large and 1 small.” Turning to head to another customer impatiently waiting, the black-haired man called out. “Your order will be ready momentarily.”

_Wait...WHAT?!!? How does that work?!!_

The waiter momentarily glanced at another young man by the counter with short, blond hair covering one eye. The other one disappeared quietly through the back door as the waiter continued to approach customers with a ‘customer-service’ smile.

Onoda just stood there, befuddled. Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder by the blond from before who magically appeared behind him.

“W-what is it?”

Rather than receive an answer, the blond merely grabbed the panicking Onoda by the arm and dragged him across the room and into the back door. How no one in the cafe stopped this supposed kidnapping or even spared a glance was a wonder in and of itself.

_What’s going on?!!_

Being pushed none too gently into the dim room, Onoda drowned in his confusion as the door slammed shut. As the blond abandoned him there, Onoda could have sworn he heard an almost silent “Enjoy”.

“You’ve arrived, Onoda.”

Hearing his name all of a sudden from somewhere within the dim room, Onoda quickly turned and pressed himself towards the door.

“Ka-ka-ka!! We’ve been expecting you, Onoda-kun.”

_Those voices…_

Now that his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, Onoda could see Imaizumi and Naruko leaning against a shelf filled with cardboard boxes.

 _...Snake?_ _Wait...it’s not the time for that!!_

“U-umm…I have something I want to say to you guys...”

“Is it about what we asked yesterday?” Imaizumi asked.

“Y-Yes! U-umm…I just wanted to say that... even though what you guys do seems scary and everything...I-I still want to be with you guys!!!”

“Eh? Onoda-kun…”

“AHH!! I-I worded that w-wrong!! I meant...p-please let me stay b-beside you from now on...wait w-wahhhHH!!!!

 _Waaahhhhh!! That came out wrong too!!!_ Onoda wailed mentally. _This actually became something like a trashy romcom, just like Manami said!!!! Whyyy!!!!_

“...So you’re saying that you want to join Homra, right?” Imaizumi felt something akin to pity for the young boy flailing helplessly in front of him, so he decided to put him out of his misery (without murder).

“Y-Yes! That’s what I meant to say!!” Onoda exclaimed. “Could you help me tell your manly sunglasses...I mean your manly king as well?”

“Uh...I don’t --”

“I see.” Before Imaizumi could respond, a deep voice from seemingly nowhere cut him off. “So you have decided to join us, Onoda.”

“WAHH!!!” Onoda turned around abruptly to find Kinjou sitting on a stack of boxes hidden in a shady corner of the room. “W-where did you come from?!?!”

_Did he hear what I said just now?_

_...I really hope not!!!_

“He was here the whole time, actually.” Imaizumi responded. “We were reporting our progress to him.”

“Yeah! I got a Clefairy and an Onyx!” Naruko interrupted loudly.

“Not that type of progress, you idiot.” Imaizumi retorted in an annoyed tone. “The mission we had.”

“M-Mission? ...L-like beating up other gangs...or c-collecting protection money from the stores nearby?!!!”

“...” Imaizumi stared blankly at Onoda while Naruko fell to the floor laughing. “You have been watching too many movies. We aren’t _that_ type of gang.”

“Selling d-dru--”

“We take down people doing things like that, not cause it.”

“Ka-ka-ka!!! O-Onoda-kun ka-ka-ka!!!” Naruko, who still couldn’t stop laughing, tried to help out the increasingly confused Onoda. “We are closer to vigilantes, if anything…...but protection money? Where do you come up with these ideas KA-KA-KA-KA!!!”

“Onoda.” Kinjou’s deep, authoritative voice from the shady corner made everyone (but the snickering Naruko) stop what they were doing. “If you want to join, you must pass our initiation test. We will judge your resolve and potential using the flames of Homra.”

“W-wait...Y-you aren’t thinking of...s-setting me on f-fire, right?”

“If you are worthy, then the flames would accept you without any problems.”

“.........What if I’m not worthy?”

“Kanzaki-san has a van.” Kinjou replied in his ever-serious voice. “And the hospital is only a 10 minute drive away.”

_I-I’M GONNA DIEEEE!!!!!_

“You won’t die.” Imaizumi responded to Onoda’s thoughts that were actually spoken out loud. “It’s just second or third degree burns, if anything.”

... _I’M TOTALLY GOING TO DIEEEE!!_

Onoda glanced towards the door, readying himself to dash out and escape this potentially life threatening situation. Unfortunately for him, the now-calmer Naruko slid his arm around his shoulder in a (supposedly) friendly manner and blocked of Onoda’s escape routes.

“Onoda-kun, don’t worry so much or you’ll end up bald!!” Naruko told him in a confident voice. “You won’t get any girls if you are bald!!”

 _So not only will I get burned to death….but I WILL DIE BALD TOO?!!_ Onoda’s panic level spiked as he began to flail around in Naruko’s hold.

“...Was that supposed to encourage him, or give him a mental breakdown?” Imaizumi said, interrupting Naruko who was oblivious to how his words were affecting Onoda.

“Whatcha talking about, Hotshot? Onoda-kun is f-- ONODA-KUN, YOU OKAY?!!”

Onoda’s face was ghostly pale and sweating. He was shaking slightly as Naruko roughly patted him on the back, trying to snap him out of his trance.

“Sorry, Naruko-kun...I’m ok now…”

“No worries, Onoda-kun!” Naruko answered. “With the potential I saw in you from the first time I met you, you’ll definitely pass with flying colors! I guarantee it!”

“Naruko-kun…”

“Just do it! Believe in yourself!” Naruko announced, brimming with confidence. “If you are still unsure, just believe in the great me that believes in you!”

“...I don’t think that was how it went…” Onoda, the master of all things otaku replied. “But thanks, Naruko-kun. I chose to stay with you guys despite the potential dangers, so what are some possible severe burns in comparison?”

“...That doesn’t sound safe…” Imaizumi commented, but no one heard him.

“I would like to take the test, please….” Despite his earlier confident declaration, Onoda’s voice trembled as he spoke to Kinjou, who was silently sitting there the entire time.

“Good.” Kinjou replied as he stood up and stepped forward, hand outreached. “Now, Onoda. Take my hand.”

“...”

“...”

“Kinjou-san…” Imaizumi spoke up finally. “That’s a pile of tomato boxes…”

“Is that so, Imaizumi.” Kinjou answered calmly as he turned around and pushed up his shades with a serious expression on his face.

“Maybe you should take off those sunglasses...since we are in a really dark storeroom…”

“An interesting suggestion, Imaizumi.”

Kinjou reached up and took off his sunglasses in a slow and deliberate manner. He turned slowly towards Onoda and the 2 red clansmen. Kinjou’s outstretched hand began to glow slightly as he motioned for Onoda to come closer.

“Come, Onoda. Take my hand.”

Onoda gulped. Looking at the reassuring glances (or so he hoped) from Imaizumi and Naruko, he slowly reached out a trembling hand. The close he got, the brighter Kinjou’s hand seemed to glow. When Onoda finally may contact with Kinjou, he was mildly surprised that Kinjou’s hand only felt slightly warmer than his own.

_This wasn’t as bad as I thought…_

The moment he thought that, Kinjou’s hand suddenly burst into flames, glowing in a brilliant shade of crimson. The flames lit up the entire storeroom and covered Onoda’s hand as well. Fearing for the worst, Onoda closed his eyes tightly and desperately hoped that this was all a dream.

.

.

.

_Actually, is this a dream? I don’t feel any pain…_

_...Maybe I’m already dead and waiting to respawn at my home base?_

“Awaken, Onoda.”

“!!?”

Onoda opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, completely confused. Three figures looked down at him with blank faces.

“W-what happened? Did I just do an instant respawn? But I’m a free player!!”

“You took Kinjou-san’s hand, saw the flames, passed out and ended up on the floor for about 3 minutes.” Imaizumi answered.

“...So...I failed?”

“Despite fainting like that, you passed exceptionally.” Imaizumi responded in his usual tone. “You aren’t burnt to a crisp right now, as you can see.”

“!!!” Onoda looked down in surprise. “That’s true!! I’m still uncooked!!”

“Congrats, Onoda-kun!” Naruko ran over and patted him energetically on the back. “Now you are officially a member of HOMRA!!”

“?” Onoda, still inspecting himself for any potential injuries from the initiation test, noticed a dark mark on the back of his hand. It looked like a tattoo, swirling around in an intricate flame-like design.

“That is the symbol of HOMRA.” Naruko explained,. “With that mark, everyone will know not to mess with ya!!”

Imaizumi, Kinjou and Naruko gathered in front of Onoda, who was still trying to make sense of the situation. With a quiet count of 3, the three of them spoke.

“Welcome to HOMRA, Onoda(-kun)!!!”

Unfortunately, Onoda’s mind was still processing everything (with the speed of a Windows Vista) as he continued to stare at the tattoo on his hand. Thus, he completely missed the warm welcome that the three HOMRA members gave him. Once he snapped out of his trance, Onoda realized something rather important…

_OH NO!! How will I explain this to my mom?!!?!! SHE WILL KILL ME IF SHE KNEW I GOT A TATTOO!!!!_

_~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~_

_BONUS EXTRA (OMAKE) MINI-CHAPTER~!_  
  
[A slightly different alleyway encounter...]

After that exhausting encounter, Onoda decided to step off the main roads and head somewhere quieter. He turned the corner and ended up in a very familiar place.

_Hey… this is the alleyway from yesterday...It feels like so long ago though...almost as if 3 months have passed since then...but that’s impossible!_

_Ah. It was when I was about to turn this corner...that those thugs crashed into me…_

_._

_._

_._

_Well of course that wouldn’t happen for two days in a row! Even amateur producers know that this cliche is only for protagonists who are eating breakfast while running late to school! I’m obviously safe because I skipped breakfast earlier!!!_

Feeling like nothing could go wrong, Onoda headed around the corner only to once again bump into something big.

_...I jinxed myself…_

Now feeling a great sense of deja vu (and pain from landing on the ground once again), Onoda dared to glance upwards to see who he encountered this time. Or so he tried, but all that he could see was a very tall and wiggly blur towering above him. For some reason, he could not see the other’s features very well. Even then, Onoda could tell be the vague shape of the figure and the sounds coming from the figure in front of him that human bodies should _not_ be able to bend like that.

“U-ummm…” Against his better judgement, Onoda tried to talk to the creepily contorting figure in front of him. “A-are you ok? You don’t look very good...a bit slimey and drippy, actually….”

“Ah…...?” The figure answered. “What are you talking about, you mini-sized invisibility cloak?”

The moment the figure spoke, a rancid stench attacked Onoda’s nose. Even through his watery eyes, he could see that this was not a human. Rather, it could only be described as a living pile of sewage sludge. The sludge approached Onoda, judging him with a sharp gaze.

“You’re good enough.” The sludge spoke. “I’m in a bit of a hurry today because a crazy person is after me so I’ll be borrowing your body for a while.”

_W-WHAT?!? NO WAY!!! Ahhh!!! It’s getting closer!!_

_._

_._

_._

_Why can't I MOVE?!! SOMEONE SAVE MEEE!!!!_

As if on cue, a large BANG sounded from somewhere behind Onoda, quickly followed by a manhole cover hurtling towards them from the sky. The metal cover landed on the sludge with a sickening SPLAT.

“ **DO NOT WORRY, KID!! IT IS ALRIGHT!!”** A strong voice boomed from somewhere behind Onoda. Sadly, Onoda’s legs became jelly-like due to fear and refused to turn around. “ **WHY, YOU ASK? BECAUSE I, ALL MIGHT, AM HERE!!”**

_Who is that?! This person is so loud his lines are practically bolded!!_

The owner of the booming voice leapt between Onoda and the sludge monster. His appearance was certainly…unforgettable. The buff man had spiky blond hair that shot upwards in 2 large tufts. He wore a tight blue uniform with highlights of red, white and yellow that practically screamed “American”.

_...REALLY… WHO IS THIS?!? Another king??_

While Onoda thought up many theories and kept overthinking the situation as usual, the large man faced off against the now-recovered sludge monster. With a punch and a loud yell (“ **SMASHHHH!!!** ”), a powerful gust of wind blasted through the alleyway. Onoda found himself knocked to the ground once again, but this time actually due to wind rather than bumping into someone.

When the wind subsided, the sludge monster was nowhere to be seen. The man that was large in many ways turned towards a confuddled Onoda, lifting him to his feet effortlessly.

“W-what just happened? Where did the sludge monster go??”

“ **IT IS ALRIGHT NOW! BECAUSE I HAVE SENT IT FLYING BACK TO ITS PROPER STORY!!”**

“...umm… Ok then?” At this point, Onoda is getting used to the fact that nothing would ever make sense anymore in his life.

“ **BOY, I CAN FEEL THE POTENTIAL YOU POSSESS.”** The man spoke. “ **YOU ARE THE ONE WORTHY TO INHERIT MY POWER!!”**

_Eh? …..EHHHH?!!!_

_“_ **TAKE MY HAND, AND I WILL MAKE YOU THE GREATEST SUPERHERO EVER!!”**

“B-but I have to talk to the manly sunglasses king…”

“ **COME!! YOUR HERO ACADEMIA AWAITS!!”**

Before Onoda could utter another word, he was picked up by the man as he flew off into the sunset, despite the fact that it was midday not too long ago.

**_\--Yowamushi Clansmen: END--_ **

**_Next time: My Pedal Academia Chapter 1_ **

**_(_** Just kidding~!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope that was fun for you to read :D A lot of my recent real-life (-cough- my friend and that elusive psyduck -cough- ...I feel you, Imaizumi XD) and gaming/anime experiences seemed to have leaked into this chapter :P
> 
> Manami is a therapist (and slightly creepy) = confirmed, though he is still one of my fav characters!  
> More will be revealed about him later, but his behaviour from the anime (like when he was interacting with Midousuji and acting slightly off really changed my impression of him from before....think that shows a bit strongly here ^.^")
> 
> About the omake (extra), this came to be when I was introduced to Boku no Hero Academia (and got totally hooked)...I totally recommend it by the way!!!  
> If nothing else though, the first time I watched it, I literally spit out my drink because OMG IT'S ONODA!!! XD  
> ...and not just because the main character there is voiced by the same voice actor as Onoda either... :D
> 
> LOL, whelp, until next time~ (where finally we are getting somewhere with the red clan! XD)


End file.
